


Grateful

by TigerMultiverse



Series: ZoSan [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Worried Roronoa Zoro, c section, dangerous birth, no death tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: The Straw Hats docked a couple hours ago to get supplies while Zoro and Sanji went around the island and took a long nap in the woods. It was really nice and relaxing.But soon that calm time would be broken…Or: Another birth fic but it’s angsts and kinda sad
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji & Kaiyo, Sanji & Morgan
Series: ZoSan [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569952
Kudos: 39





	Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/li01pxd) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse)

The soft breeze blew by as the sun began setting upon the horizon. This air was humid and cool.

Zoro and Sanji laid on a pile of flowers in the woods sleeping soundly in each others arms, breathing softly. The swordsman held his lover gently in his arms, securely around his waist, careful of the growing life in the cooks stomach.

Sanji was 9 months pregnant, and was going to give birth any day now. The crew had to be careful when they were fighting marines on the Sunny, making sure they didn’t find him. They were constantly making sure that Sanji was okay and safe, making sure he and the baby didn’t get hurt.

But, there were other worries than marines. More… _physical_ complications…

Since Sanji was male, he wouldn’t give his baby a natural birth, he would need a C Section. And males can’t bear children, so the stress of childbirth might gravely injure Sanji or kill him. The crew didn’t want to think about it, Zoro didn’t want to. The swordsman doesn't know what he would do if Sanji or his child died. He would be so lost and broken and hurt. He…he needed both his child and Sanji by his side If he would ever become the greatest swordsman. He loved them so much.

The Straw Hats docked a couple hours ago to get supplies while Zoro and Sanji went around the island and took a long nap in the woods. It was really nice and relaxing.

But soon that calm time would be broken…

Zoro blearily opened his eyes and stared up at the treetops, blinking a couple times to clear his vision. Zoro yawned and looked down at his sleeping lover, smiling at Sanji’s peaceful face framed by golden hair.

He brought Sanji close to him, mindful of his unborn child between them. Zoro brought a hand down to feel the cooks bulging stomach, feeling his child lightly kick his hand. He could stay in this moment forever, laying there with his love and child. Soon they would have to head back to the Sunny, but right now, Zoro enjoyed the moment of peace.

The silence was broken when Usopp's panicking voice came through the Den Den Mushi. Zoro groaned before reaching over and taking the snail from his bag and grasping the speaker.

“Ugh…what is it-“

“Z-zoro! You and Sanji need to come back to the Sunny! Now!” Usopp said in a scared tone.

“Wait, what? Why?” Zoro sat up, careful not to wake Sanji.

“The marines! They found out we were here! They brought Pacifistas! We have to get out of here!”

Zoro’s body went cold at the sharpshooters' words. The pacifistas they…they could easily kill them, kill Sanji and his child.

“Zoro!”

The swordsman snapped back to reality. “Y-yeah! We’ll get back!”

“Hurry!”

Zoro hung the Den Den Mushi and packed his bag hurriedly. They needed to get out of there. He needed to get Sanji and his child to safety.

“Zoro…?”

The swordsman looked over to see Sanji waking up, staring at him with bleary eyes. The cook struggled to sit up as he looked at Zoro with confused eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Sanji,” Zoro leaned closer to his lover, placing his hand on his lover's shoulders and looking into his blue eyes. “We need to leave, the marines found out we were here and they sent Pacifistas…”

Sanji froze, staring at his lover with wide fearful eyes. “W-what…? But-?” The cook cut himself off, tears burning in his eyes.

“Listen, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you or Ethan, okay?” Zoro said softly.

Sanji stared at the swordsman for a moment, before nodding. “O-okay…”

“Okay.” Zoro nodded, standing up. “Let’s go.”

Sanji nodded and tried to stand up, but fell back down as he gasped in pain, his eyes going wide and hands going to clench at his stomach.

“Sanji?” Zoro kneeled down next to his lover. “What’s wrong?”

The cook groaned, closing his eyes and silently cursing. “The…the baby’s…coming…!”

Zoro froze, staring at his lover. He felt even colder. No…this, this couldn’t be happening. Not here. Not now! Sanji cried out in pain as the contractions began coming closer to each other.

“Okay, okay. It’s okay. I’m gonna get you to Chopper, you’ll be alright.” Zoro said, putting the backpack on and taking Sanji into his arms bridal style, holding him close. “Just hang on, okay?”

Sanji nodded, grimacing in pain as the contractions kept coming. Zoro took a breath before remembering the way they came and sprinted towards the Sunny.

* * *

They were halfway there, and Zoro was exhausted, but he kept pushing forward. He was determined to keep his lover and child safe. He would keep them safe.

When the Thousand Sunny came into view, Zoro felt a relieved smile spread across his face. He quickened his pace as he headed for the ship. Things were going to be alright. Sanji was breathing heavily with sweat coating his face, his hands clenching his stomach as the contractions became more frequent and painful.

He was almost there! Almost-!

**PING!**

_“ARGH!”_

Zoro cried out in pain as he was hit with a beam of yellow energy, sending him and Sanji flying across the ground. The swordsman groaned as he pushed himself up into his hand and knees.

“Ngh…”

The swordsman’s head snapped up and over to where Sanji was laying on his side, heavily hurt as he trembled in pain and clenched his stomach, his bleeding stomach.

“Sanji!” Zoro ran to his lover, kneeling next to him as he held Sanji in his arms. “Are you okay!?”

“The…baby…he…Ngh!” The cook couldn’t talk, just cried in pain as the contractions became more painful. Tears streamed down his flustered face.

“Hey, hey. It’s going to be okay. You’ll be alright.” Zoro said, more to comfort Sanji or himself he didn’t know. The swordsman held Sanji tighter, hoping to comfort him as best he could. But he couldn’t do much now, he needed to get Sanji to Chopper and-

**Thud!**

Zoro jumped slightly and looked up to see a Pacifista standing over him. He felt his heart stop is his chest as the Pacifista raised a hand and pointed it at them, yellow energy building up, ready to fire at them. Zoro tensed up, holding Sanji closer to him, dreading the moment the Pacifista shot them and killed them.

“HEY _ASSHOLE_!”

What…?

Kaiyo and Nyx came flying out of seeming nowhere, and delivered heavy blows to the Pacifista, Kaiyo kicked its neck while Nyx slashed its side with her sword. The Pacifista sparked and shook before exploding.

“Zoro!”

“Baka-Roronoa!”

Kaiyo and Nyx ran over to the injured swordsman and cook, worry and fear masking their faces. The two girls kneel next to Sanji but didn’t touch him, worried they might hurt him more.

“Sanji-ani! What’s wrong?!” Kaiyo asked her hands shaking slightly as they hover over the cook.

Meanwhile Nyx hovered a hand over Sanji’s stomach, concentrating her powers to determine the damage. After a minute, Nyx golden eyes widened with fear as she realized what was happening.

“Wh-what’s wrong?!” The young Straw Hat asked in a small voice.

“Sanji…he’s in labor…” Nyx said slowly.

“WHAT!? B-but…!”

**Thud!**

They all looked to see another Pacifista looming over them. Kaiyo and Nyx immediately stood in front of Sanji and Zoro, blocking the Pacifista from them.

“Baka-Roronoa. Take Sanji back to the Sunny, me and Kaiyo will take care of this.” Nyx said, unsheathing her sword and holding it in front of her.

“But, you guys can’t-“

“Zoro, trust us and go.” Kaiyo said, not taking her eyes from the Pacifista as her marks and eyes glowed blue.

“But-“

“ _Zoro_.” The swordsman looked at Nyx, whose grip on her sword was so hard her knuckles turned white. “ _Go_. We’ll handle this.”

Zoro looked at his Nakama for a second before nodding and stood up, gently holding Sanji in his arms. He casted one last look at Kaiyo and Nyx, who prepared to fight the Pacifista, and sprinted towards the Sunny. Every step he took jolted Sanji, making the cook whimper in pain.

“Shh. It’ll be okay. You’ll be okay. Everything will be alright.” Zoro mumbled, though he wasn’t sure if it was to comfort him or Sanji at that point.

The run to the Sunny seemed to go on forever, but soon he got there and jumped up onto the railing and onto the grass deck. Everyone stopped and ran over to them, worry and fear in their expressions. Chopper and Morgan were the first ones to reach them.

“SANJI-KUN!”

“SANJI-SAN!”

“SANJI!”

“SANJI!”

“COOK-BRO!”

“SANJI! Zoro, what happened?!” Chopper said, shifting into his Heavy Point form to fully look over the cook.

“W-we-we were a-attacked by a-a Pacifista an-and I-I wasn’t fast enough…I…” Zoro stuttered, his gaze seemingly staring off into space.

The stutter surprised the crew, they had never seen the swordsman like this. Everyone was snapped back to reality when Sanji let out a cry of pain, making Zoro lower him to the ground, still holding him.

“Wh-when-he-he’s in labor…he’s…” Zoro said, eyes locked into his lover's pain filled face.

“The wound is deep.” Chopper said, his face in a grimace. “We have to get him to the infirmary.”

The doctor picked up Sanji and rushed towards the infirmary, everyone else in tow. Once there, Chopper immediately rushed in, calling Usopp and Morgan in to help. Zoro tried to go in too but was held back by Morgan, who had a fearful look on her usually laid back face.

“Zoro, you need to stay out here.” The alchemist said, her words hard and firm.

“Wh-what? N-no! I need to-!” The swordsman started to say, trying to shove past Morgan, but was harshly grabbed by his shoulders and pulled back to face Morgan.

“ _ZORO_! You have to let us help him!” She yelled, looking Zoro dead in the eye. “Listen kid, I’m not going to let anything happen to him or the baby. Not while I’m still breathing. Okay?”

The swordsman panted, his green eyes wide and filled with fear as moist started to gather in them. After a short moment, he nodded and stepped back.

Morgan nodded back, shrugging off her jacket, leaving her in a white dress shirt. “Okay. Just, wait here.” She said before walking into the room and closing the door.

Zoro stood there, staring at the door as he heard Sanji let out cries of pain. It hurt him to hear Sanji like that, and he couldn’t do anything. He almost jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders, Zoro looked back to see Ryan and Luffy looking at him with worried looks, but Luffy was giving him a specific look that told him not to worry, that everything was going to be fine. Zoro took a breath and nodded, moving to sit next to the door as the pirates listened to the muffled cries of their cook through the door, Franky went to the wheel, unable to listen to it all.

About 30 minutes later, Nyx and Kaiyo came rushing into the room, cuts and scrapes littering their bodies. They were panting as sweat and blood dripped from their faces.

“Oh! Kaiyo, Nyx! Are you two okay?” Nami asked as she and Robin went over to the two girls.

“Y-yeah…we're good.” Kaiyo panted, resting her hands on her knees.

“We took care of the Pacifista and marines, and told Franky to sail away so we don’t have anymore problems.” Nyx said, her golden eyes locked into Zoro’s green ones. While she doesn’t show emotions a lot, her eyes clearly held worry in them.

“Yeah…wait, where’s Sanji?” The young Straw Hat asked, her blue eyes shifting up from the floor to look at her crew.

“Chopper and Morgan are taking care of him right now.” Robin said gently, laying her hands on Kaiyo’s small shoulders. “But we all need to wait for now, okay?”

Kaiyo stared at the archeologist for a moment before nodding and walking over to sit next to Zoro, her body language saying that she was here for him. Everything was calm for a moment until a loud scream came from the infirmary, making the crew jump and tense at where they sat, wishing and hoping that Sanji and the Baby would be okay.

* * *

**“ARGH! HAH!”** Sanji cried in pain, sweat and tears streaming down his flustered face, his blond hair sticking to his face.

“Just hang on Sanji, everything will be fine.” Chopper said from the other side of the room, readying his medical supplies.

“It’ll all be okay kid.” Morgan said from Sanji’s left, holding his hand tightly, offering any comfort she could.

“Yeah. Just try to calm down.” Usopp said from the right, pressing down on the wound to keep the bleeding at bay.

Bothe the sharpshooters and alchemists scowling faces were masked in sweat, their eyes wide and fixed on only Sanji, nothing else. Honestly, they were worried, scared even, but didn’t let it show, not wanting to scare the cook anymore than he already was.

“It _hurts_ …!” Sanji cried, whimpering as the pain flared again.

“Just bare with it a little while longer, everything will be fine.” Morgan said, taking her magenta eyes from Sanji’s face for a moment to look at Chopper, silently willing him to hurry.

“Morgan-San…”

The alchemist jumped slightly and turned back to Sanji, who was looking her in the eyes, his own blue ones filled with tears and pain.

“Yeah? What is it?” She asked hesitantly.

“If…if I…if I don’t…make it…” Sanji whimpered, his words trailing off.

“SHUT UP! Don’t talk like that! You're going to be fine!” Morgan yelled, griping Sanji’s hand tighter in her gloved ones.

“Please…if…I don’t make it…if i don’t live to…see my child grow up…please…take care of him…him and Zoro… _please_ …” Sanji whispered, fat tears spilling down his face as he closed his eyes.

Morgan felt her own eyes fill with tears as she looked over to Usopp, tears of his own streaming down his face. Morgan didn’t want to accept the bad end, didn’t want to accept that Sanji might die. It felt like she was losing her father all over again. She felt like she was 11 again, standing next to her father as she held his weak hand and said that she would spend their money together, that they would travel the world together. God it had _hurt so much_ when his hand fell limp in hers, when the funeral was held, when she realized she would never see him again, that he was fine forever.

Sanji’s weak hand squeezed hers, probing for a response. “ _Morgan_ …”

But, she made a promise to her father as well. She promised she would travel the world and find new friends, and have adventures, and love people and be loved. And she kept that promise, making new friends in the form of an odd crew of strange people she now called family, and right now, she had to keep a promise to Sanji, her friend, her Nakama.

“I…I _promise_ …” Morgan whispered, squeezing Sanji’s hand tightly, stressing her response so he fully understood that she would keep the promise.

The cook smiled weakly, and was about to say something when he let out a loud cry of pain, his head thrown back and eyes shut tight.

It was time.

“Okay! Okay Sanji!” Chopper said, hurrying over to the cook, taking his right hand and inserting an IV with anesthesia in it into his hand. “Just calm down, I’ll take care of you and the baby.”

“O-okay…” Sanji said, slowly relaxing, but not falling asleep, allowing his Nakama to take care of him and his child.

As Chopper prepared to cut into Sanji to deliver his son, everyone in the room silently prayed that nothing would go wrong.

They could only hope…

* * *

The moon was high in the dark sky, starlight scattered across the endless black.

It was hours ago when Sanji went into the infirmary, and they hadn’t heard any news yet. Everyone was tense and worried, unprepared for the door to open and the worst to happen. They weren't ready for the worst.

An hour ago, Robin had left and brought back tea for them. It calmed them slightly, but they were still on edge. Half of them were asleep at that point or leaning heavily against the wall.

Like in Zoro’s case, he was sitting cross legged against the wall of the door, his broad arms crossed on his chest and his green eyes on the floor. Kaiyo had fallen asleep some time ago and was now leaning against the swordsman’s shoulder, soft breathes escaping her parted mouth.

The silence in the room was so uncomfortable, but no one really wanted to break it. No one could.

An hour later, the door opened making everyone wake up and look to see Morgan exit. The alchemist closed the door behind her and stared at the floor, her hair was disheveled and sticking up everywhere, her dress shirt was opened and showed her tank top, both shirts had blood on the front, even her gloves had blood on them. After a minute, Morgan sighed and lifted her head to look at them, her magenta eyes were dull and there were dark rings under her eyes.

“…well?” Nami asked, her voice small and uncertain. They all tensed up, waiting and dreading for the worst.

Morgan took a breath. “It was…it was bad…for a while…” she paused, rubbing the back of her neck. “…the…the wound on his…abdomen almost…hit the baby and…he lost a lot of blood…we…we lost Sanji…for a moment…”

The crew silently gasped as they stared at Morgan with fearful eyes. The alchemist took a shuddering breath, shoving her gloves hands into her pants pockets.

“But…he’s okay and so is the baby…Sanji just…needs rest…” Morgan said softly, sounding exhausted. “And the baby…he’s perfectly fine…”

A sigh of relief swept through the Straw Hats, very grateful that their cook was fine.

“Can…I see them…?” Zoro asked, his usually bold tone soft and uncertain. Morgan looked at the swordsman for a moment before nodding and moving to the side to let Zoro into the room.

“Yeah, just…be careful…” Morgan said, her eyes closed.

Zoro nodded and went to the door, opening it and stepping into the room, closing the door behind him and leaving his crew to wait again.

* * *

The room was quiet. _Painfully_ quiet.

Usopp was sitting against the far wall with his legs drawn up to his chest and his skinny arms holding his legs. The sharpshooter was shaking and breathing heavily.

But what drew Zoro’s attention was Sanji laying so very still on the bed, his face was pale and sweat and tears masking it. For a moment, Zoro thought that he was dead until he kneeled next to him and saw the slight rise and fall of the cooks chest.

Zoro felt all the tension and fear melt away as he sighed, leaning forward and gently kissing Sanji’s forehead. Zoro leaned back and saw his lover wake up and smile weakly at him.

“…Zoro…” Sanji whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming. “…h…hey…”

The swordsman smiled, tears brimming in his green eyes. “Hey Sanji.” He said, a few stray tears escaping and falling down his face.

“…what’s…wrong?” Sanji said, bringing a shaky hand up and cupped Zoro’s cheek. “…are…you crying…?”

Zoro leaned into the cooks hand, trying to keep the tears at bay. He honestly wanted to break down and just cry, but he felt like he couldn’t.

“…Zoro…” the swordsman looked at Sanji, who was staring at him with love and passion in his blue eyes. “It’s all…alright okay…? I’m…fine…”

Zoro stared at his lover for a moment before smiling and taking Sanji’s hand in his, squeezing slightly. “Okay.”

“Zoro, Sanji.”

The two startled before looking over and saw Chopper coming up to them, and in the doctor's arms…was a baby boy. Zoro and Sanji watched as Chopper walked around to the cooks side.

“…is…is he…?” Sanji tried to sit up but Zoro stopped him, keeping him from hurting himself.

“He’s…he’s perfect Sanji…!” Chopper whimpered, fat tears pooling in his eyes. He sniffed before stepping forward and handing the sleeping child to Sanji. “We’ll…we’ll leave you two alone.”

Chopper stepped away and motioned for Usopp to follow as they opened the door and stepped out, firmly closing it behind them.

The swordsman and cook were left alone with their son. His skin was a creamy peach color and was slightly flushed, his hair was golden like Sanji’s but had green tips and he had a little button nose. He was so small and cute. He was perfect.

“Heh…oh. H-hey there.” Sanji said, tears forming in his eyes as he stared down at his child. The cook felt his tears stream down his face.

“Z-zoro,” the swordsman looked from his son to his lover. “He’s-hes perfect.” Sanji sobbed.

“Yeah.” Zoro said, smiling brightly as he sat on the bed and leaned his forehead against Sanji’s. “He is.”

“What’s his name?” Zoro asked, his green eyes closed.

“Hmm. Ethan. Ethan Roronoa.” Sanji hummed.

The two lapsed into silence, taking comfort in each other's presence. At those moments of quiet, Zoro felt at peace, sitting there with his love and child. Both were safe and unharmed. He was so grateful that he didn’t lose them.

“Zoro,” the swordsman pulled back to look at Sanji. “Do you want to hold him?”

Zoro stared shocked at Sanji for a moment before lightly nodding and leaning forward to gently take Ethan from the cooks arms. Zoro looked down at his sleeping child and felt a bright feeling build up in his chest. He felt love and admiration and passion and protectiveness fill his scared chest and a wide bright smile spread across his face.

“H-hey there.” Zoro gently rocked his son in his arms. “I’m your daddy.”

“Heh…y-yeah…he is…” Sanji said sleepily, his blue eyes drooping as exhaustion began to take over.

“Sanji?” Zoro asked worried, shifting forward slightly.

“I…I’m…fine…just tired…really…tired…” Sanji slurred, his breathing slowing down as his eyes dropped further. “I…think I…just need to…sleep for awhile…”

Zoro stared at his sleepy lover before smiling and dropping a kiss upon Sanji’s forehead. “Then sleep…I’ll be here when you wake up.”

The swordsman leaned back and watched as Sanji nodded and succumbed to the exhaustion.

Zoro watched his lover sleep for some time, taking in the sight of his lover in a peaceful and tranquil slumber. He shifted his gaze from his lover down to his son, feeling so grateful for Sanji and his son, grateful to a God he doesn’t believe in that his love and child were spared and here with him.

“Zoro.”

The swordsman looked over and saw Morgan standing in front of the door, watching him with soft eyes.

After a moment of silence, Morgan smiled at them with tears in her magenta eyes. Zoro carefully put Ethan in Sanji’s limp arms and stepped towards Morgan, who brought him into a tight embrace, to which Zoro returned.

Soon, Morgan pulled back and kept her hands on Zoro’s shoulders, looking him in the eyes with something akin to pride and relief.

“Thank you.” Zoro said, his gaze warm and grateful.

Morgan quietly chuckled, shaking her head. “You don’t need to. I was glad to help.” Morgan yawned, stretching the cramps in her back and neck. “I need a nap, you want to stay here with them?”

Zoro nodded, sitting next to the bed. “Yeah. Have a good sleep.”

“You too.” Morgan opened the door and stepped out, saying a quick “Good night.” Before closing the door. Zoro could faintly hear the alchemist telling everyone to go to bed and that they could see Sanji and the baby tomorrow.

Zoro smiled, leaning back against the bed as he felt exhaustion ebbing into his bones. Darkness creeping along the edges of his vision.

Giving one last look to Sanji and Ethan, Zoro smiled as he fell into the abyss of sleep.


End file.
